


Diving In

by BekkaChaos



Series: Gallavich Drabbles [171]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 20:45:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5063470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BekkaChaos/pseuds/BekkaChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i><b>Gallavich High School AU part 6:</b> Mickey tries a few new things and realizes that maybe he wants more than he had once thought.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diving In

**_Chapter Six:_ ** _Diving In_

The two of them walked around the corner of the building and Ian looked around. Mickey merely gave him a suspicious raised eyebrow.

“The fuck are you doing?” he asked and Ian just turned with a grin.

“Everyone should be out now, I know a back way into the gym,” he said.

“Oh you know a back way huh?” Mickey smirked and Ian rolled his eyes.

“Shut up,” he said, leading them both to a side window. “No one ever locks this one.”

He gave it a firm push and it jolted upwards until it hit the top of the frame, pulling his bag off his shoulder and throwing it inside.

“After you,” he said and Mickey just shook his head.

He put his hands on the frame and pulled himself up and in, kicking Ian’s bag aside a little and turning to watch Ian climb in after him.

He put a finger to his lips a minute and they both listened, Ian walked through the dark to the door and cracked it open slowly.

“Where are we, in the fucking change rooms?” Mickey asked and Ian shushed him.

“Coaches office,” he said.

Mickey nodded to himself, looking around the small room.

“All clear, looks like they just locked up the doors,” Ian said, opening the door to lead them both to the main gymnasium.

“You come here often?” Mickey asked, voice echoing a little in the empty space.

Ian laughed, grabbing his bag and tossing it up onto the bleachers.

“Only when I want a little space,” he said. “Besides, no one else thinks to do it.”

Mickey went and sat on one of the seats in the bleachers, leaning back and watching as Ian stretched out his arms over his head.

“Didn’t think you were going to show up,” he said and Mickey scoffed again.

“Yeah well, last minute decision,” he shrugged.

“Right,” Ian smirked.

Mickey reached into his pocket and pulled out a joint, fumbling around for his lighter. Ian walked over and climbed the first row to sit a few seats away from Mickey.

“You want one?” Mickey asked and Ian shook his head.

“Haven’t had a smoke in a while, doesn’t do so well with sports, you know?” he said.

“Whatever man,” Mickey said, taking a long drag.

“So uh,” Ian said, fidgeting a little with his hands. “You ever done anything like this before?”

Mickey looked over at him with a shrug of his shoulders.

“What? Break into the school gym?” he asked with a sly grin on his face.

Ian laughed to himself.

“No,” he said, looking up and catching Mickey’s eye.

Mickey shrugged again and avoided Ian’s gaze. Ian nodded but continued to look up at him.

“Me too,” he said and this time Mickey looked up.

“You go around sucking guys off under the bleachers often, huh?” he asked and Ian could see that behind his facetious words was genuine curiosity.

Ian laughed gently to himself.

“No not often,” he said as Mickey took a long drag on his cigarette. “Mostly it was in the locker room.”

Mickey exhaled as he stared over at him, two long barrels of smoke streaming from his nose.

“Oh yeah?” Mickey said, leaning back in the stands and staring down intently at his cigarette. “Anyone I know?”

“Oh you’re asking?” Ian asked with an eyebrow raised and a cocky smile.

“Don’t you always go on about not talking and shit?” Mickey said, a hint of annoyance creeping into his voice.

Ian tried not to smile too much, attempting to hide the fact that he was enjoying Mickey’s frustration. It could almost be called jealousy.

Ian shrugged.

“You might know him,” he said. “He doesn’t go to our school anymore, I think he dropped out.”

Mickey nodded a little, electing to take another drag on the cigarette instead of saying anything more so Ian filled in the silence with a name.

“Roger Spikey,” he said and watched as Mickey seemed to suck his lip into his mouth and nod again.

“Spikey huh?” Mickey muttered and Ian just sort of shrugged. “Rumours about him true?”

He was trying to be nonchalant but it wasn’t working at all in his favour.

“Yeah well… they definitely weren’t rumours,” Ian said.

Mickey thought about the rumours he’d heard and then he thought about his own dick and how it must be a poor comparison. ‘ _Definitely’_ Ian had said, definitely not rumours.

He breathed in the last little bit he could get from the cigarette and stubbed out the butt under one of the seats, dropping it down below for someone else to clean up later.

“Not that it matters really,” Ian said, drawing Mickey’s attention back. “He was a total bottom.”

Mickey’s lip was between his teeth again.

“Oh yeah? That a good thing or…?” he said.

Ian looked up and the two of them locked eyes for a moment, neither of them sure what the other was about to say, or how they would feel about it.

“For me?” Ian said finally, bobbing his head a little. “Yeah, yeah, it was a good thing. And for you?”

Mickey shrugged, a little of his usual arrogance slipping back onto his featured.

“Think you already know that one,” he said a little quieter than before.

Ian just watched him without saying anything, the flicker of his heartbeat speeding up.

He got up off the seat and climbed down to the floor, heading over to the bag of basket balls still strung up by the coach’s door and taking one out.

He dribbled it a few times, running down to the ring to do a layout and grinning as the ball made a swishing sound through the net.

Mickey scoffed.

“Now you’re just showin’ off,” he said.

“Is it working?” Ian asked, making Mickey laugh.

“Can’t be too hard preppy boy,” Mickey said, getting up and waking over to meet him on the court.

“Come on then, bring it on,” he said, getting into his defensive pose and bouncing the ball a few times between his feet. “Show me what you got.”

Mickey lunged forward for the ball but Ian’s skills were too good and he dodged him easily.

They goofed off and laughed and Mickey was of course not up to scratch with his skills to beat Ian, but Ian liked to make him think he was doing better than he was.

Mickey had never been one for winning or getting his way fairly so he managed to back Ian into the corner of the court before spear tackling him into the gym mats on the other side.

The ball rolled off towards the bleachers as both boys laughed and Mickey gave him an arrogant grin.

“I think you’ll find that that’s cheating,” Ian said as he looked up at Mickey.

He just shrugged and in a moment Ian was shoving him back and pinning him down so their positions were switched and Mickey rolled his eyes up at him.

“Gotta be on top huh?” he said quietly and Ian’s smile grew wider – if that had been possible.

Ian stared down at him and it was as if all of a sudden the heat between them was magnified.

Mickey felt Ian shift his hips above him and he could all but hear his heart beat speeding up. He felt the shift in his own jeans, the dull throbbing that seemed to be growing by each silent second.

He stared up at Ian’s parted lips, his hand lifting slightly to ball up Ian’s shirt between his fingers.

“Fuck it…” he said, his other hand reaching around to hold tightly to Ian’s neck and pull his mouth down to meet his.

It took Ian by surprise and it took him a moment to adjust to the hardness of Mickey’s lips against him but barely that to know what he wanted to do with them.

He opened his mouth wider to take him in, uttering a moan from low in his throat.

Mickey never thought about this part when he fantasised about being with anyone, never thought that he might want to do it with anyone because it seemed to hold some kind of greater meaning to it. He still wasn’t wholly sure he wanted it now, but the way Ian’s tongue was dragging along his own was detrimental to logical thought.

Ian rolled his hips down, feeling the solid heat in Mickey’s jeans and letting out another low moan, eyes closed as he deepened their kiss further.

He ran his tongue around the rim of Mickey’s lips and Mickey pulled him in closer with the hand behind his neck to bite down on his bottom lip, making Ian grind his hips down into him a few more times.

Mickey’s other hand reached under Ian’s shirt, fingers sliding against his muscular side and down until they were under the waistband of his pants.

Ian pulled his lips away quickly, hovering over him slightly out of breath.

“Shit…” he panted. “I don’t have anything.”

Mickey looked up at him with a raised eyebrow and a confused look on his face.

“I didn’t think you’d show up so… I don’t have anything, for this,” he said and Mickey quickly caught on.

He shrugged a little. “We really need it?”

Ian chuckled to himself as Mickey grinned up at him.

“I’m pretty but I’m not stupid,” he said. “Fuck.”

“I’m sure we can find something else to do,” Mickey grinned and Ian leant in to kiss him.

Mickey put a hand to his chest to push him back and Ian rolled his eyes.

“Thought you were into it,” he said.

Mickey just shrugged again and Ian shook his head, rolling onto his back and getting up off the mat.

“Where you going?” Mickey asked as Ian started walking away.

Ian looked back with a grin.

“Showers,” he said, turning back to the front and walking through the locker room doors.

Mickey lay back for a moment, reaching down to adjust his jeans as he grunted to himself.

_What the hell was he doing?_

There was a tingle over his skin, running over every inch of him. It was an unfamiliar feeling for Mickey. Sure he’d felt the rush that comes with sex, or sex with someone new, not like this.

He got up off the floor and shook his head as he followed the path he’d seen Ian take and unbuttoning his jeans as he did.

He could hear the water from the shower hitting the floor as he walked through the doors to the locker room. Ian looked up at him as he walked in, his shirt already crumpled on the bench and his hands at the waist of his pants.

Mickey stood by one line of lockers looking over at him as he smirked back.

“What?” Ian said with a grin as he pulled down his zipper. “Change your mind?”

Mickey didn’t say anything, he just stayed in his place and leant against the wall and stared over at him.

Ian shrugged, “suit yourself.”

Mickey’s tongue swiped out over his bottom lip as Ian stripped out of the last of his clothes, kicking them to the side before locking eyes with Mickey for a moment and turning back to the running shower.

Mickey’s eyes wandered over the naked plains of his back, down to the gentle curve of his ass above his muscular thighs. He wished he didn’t want it so much, to follow him in and just let go of every reservation he had. He wanted so very much to have the self-control to just turn and walk away from him.

Instead he stripped out of his shirt and began wriggling out of his jeans as he walked across the floor towards him, pausing a moment as he stood behind Ian, skin prickling with the cool air and the flutter in his belly.

Ian stood with his back to him, running his fingers repetitively through his red hair. Mickey looked over him and pulled his lip between his teeth, avoiding Ian’s eyes as he turned to look at him.

Ian reached out to put a hand on Mickey’s hip, waiting for a flinch that didn’t come and pulling him in under the water stream with him.

The feel of his damp skin pressing against him was more than he had imagined and he reached around to dig his nails into Ian’s waist as he pulled him closer.

Ian dipped his head to press his lips against him and then came the flinch he had been waiting for, Mickey pulling his head back without pulling their bodies apart.

Ian reached up to hold the back of his neck, fingers gripping tightly to him as their eyes met for a moment and then Mickey was launching his lips into Ian’s. He took a step back and pulled Mickey with him, parting their lips and taking in a sharp breath as his back hit the cool tiles of the wall.

Mickey smirked, leaning in again with a slow roll of his hips. He could feel Ian’s length growing harder between them and he opened his mouth wider to let Ian’s tongue pass between his lips.

Where it had been fast and hard – the way he liked – it was now slow, every touch lingering longer than it should and the worst part about it was that Mickey actually liked it this way too.

He liked the way Ian flicked his tongue against his, the way he dragged the tips of his fingers down over his spine while the other hand tangled in the short hair on the back of his head. He liked the soft sounds that slipped from his mouth with every scarce breath they could find between the movements of their lips.

Ian only pulled his away to trail them down over his chin and along the side of his neck. Mickey winced with a throaty groan as Ian’s teeth made their mark and he ensured it would last for days, sucking on his pale flesh until it was a deep shade of purple.

He felt Ian’s lips turn to a smile against him.

“Didn’t think you’d let me do that,” he mumbled.

“Yeah, like you fuckin’ asked,” Mickey said, his hand reaching between them.

Ian closed his eyes as he felt Mickey’s fingers wrap around his stiff cock.

“Aren’t you sick of that by now?” he asked between hitching breath.

Mickey worked his wrist faster and scoffed a little.

“You wanna ask for somethin’ why don’t you just ask for it?” he said roughly.

Ian grunted, head leaning back and his fingers gripping tightly to Mickey’s neck and waist.

He looked down at Mickey whose lips were parted just so and he bit down on his lip as he closed his eyes again.

“Suck me off?” he said and Mickey’s hand stilled between them.

He just looked up at Ian, knowing what he had wanted to ask for but not expecting it to sound the way it did coming from his lips. Ian’s eyes flitted open and met with Mickey’s as he gave a little shake of his head.

“If you don’t want―” he began but Mickey rolled his eyes and just pushed him back up against the wall like before.

“Would you shut the fuck up?” he said, digging his teeth into his bottom lip before he was sinking to his knees.

It wasn’t that he hadn’t thought about it, that wasn’t it _at all_. It was that Ian had surely had someone else in this position before and Mickey was – in terms of blow jobs – quite the amateur, and he didn’t want to admit that.

It was strange, the clashing things he felt all at once. He wanted to be good at it, to make Ian’s toes curl and make his voice hitch in that beautiful way it did when he was about to come, but he also wished that he didn’t want to be knelt in front of him with his own cock hard between his legs at the idea of taking Ian into his mouth.

He knew he should have just stood up and walked out, walked away from the whole god damned thing. If he didn’t want it then he could just go on pretending that it was all just about getting off and it didn’t matter how, but as he took the base of Ian’s length in his hand and the head into his mouth he knew he was well past pretending.

He heard the echoing thud of Ian’s head lightly hitting the wall behind him and the sigh that was surely louder than he had intended as his hands reached down to press onto Mickey’s shoulders. He felt him tighten his hips as he stopped himself from urging them forward and instead digging his nails a little deeper into his skin.

Mickey swirled his tongue around him, still only working on the most sensitive part of him. He wasn’t even sure how to go about the rest of him, there was no way he could take as much of him in as Ian could when he was on his knees.

Still, he bobbed his head over his length taking him a little deeper each time. He could feel Ian’s hips jolt with each movement and when he started to move his hand in time with his mouth Ian lifted his hands to Mickey’s head and took a tight grip in his hair.

“Fuck, oh god… _fuck_ ,” Ian moaned.

Mickey slid his lips down over his shaft again, feeling him deep in his mouth and knowing he couldn’t take him any further. He pulled back a little and urged forward, only this time he swallowed around him making Ian jerk his hips forwards.

Mickey pulled himself back and looked up at Ian with a raised eyebrow.

“You wanna hold back there?” he said.

“Sorry, sorry…” Ian said through heaving breaths. “Don’t stop?”

“Did I say I was done?” he said as he took Ian into his mouth again.

He could feel Ian’s hands guiding his head as it bobbed back and forth over him and as he picked up the pace with his hand he heard Ian’s breathing speed up.

H felt his grip tighten in his hair and Mickey pulled himself back, getting to his feet with two loud cracks from his knees.

“Why’d you―” Ian started but Mickey pushed their hips together and Ian just groaned as Mickey wrapped his hand around him again.

Ian reached between them and took Mickey’s already leaking cock in his own hand and began working him fervently. This time Ian bucked up into his hand, chasing down the feeling that was so close and when he finally let himself go the sound of his euphoric moaning in Mickey’s ear was almost enough to push him over as well.

He batted Ian’s hand away and finished himself off, leaning his head against Ian’s shoulder as he came in hot spurts against Ian’s hip.

Ian seemed to hold him up, arms wrapping around his waist and his lips gentle against his neck until Mickey regained enough functions to hold himself up and push himself away, standing under the shower stream and washing the sex off his skin.

He pretended that he couldn’t see Ian watching him as he turned his back to him but he knew his eyes were on him.

“There a fucking towel in this place?” he said to break the silence.

Ian scoffed quietly, “there’s a locker over there with spares.”

“Whatever,” Mickey said when he finally felt clean.

As he pulled out a towel for himself and a spare for Ian that he tossed on the bench by their scattered clothing he looked over to Ian who was back to running his hands through his hair.

He turned away just as quickly, catching sight of himself in the mirror.

“Jesus,” he said as he walked closer and tilted his chin up to look at the mark Ian had left on him. “The fuck were you trying to achieve with this?”

Ian shut off the water and started to walk over, grabbing the towel as he did.

He chuckled to himself.

“Yeah, guess I went a little overboard, huh?” he said.

Mickey just shook his head without looking up.

Ian walked over to stand behind him, running his hands down over Mickey’s sides.

Mickey flinched, forcing himself up against the edge of the sink.

“Do you really hate it _that_ much when I do that?” Ian asked and Mickey just shrugged.

“Whatever,” he said under his breath and Ian took a chance, moving in again and sliding his hands over Mickey’s waist.

He still flinched, but this time it wasn’t out of his grip.

Ian leaned in to press his lips to Mickey’s neck, the soft touch making Mickey shrug him away. Ian just smile to himself and leant back in grazing his teeth over his skin and sucking another smaller mark just below the first one.

“I take it you like that?” he asked, lips murmuring against him.

“Fuck off,” Mickey said, shoving him away only to turn around and pull him back in.

Ian moaned loudly into their kiss, reaching down to hoist Mickey up onto the edge of the sink and stand between his legs.

Mickey could feel himself getting hard again and he couldn’t help his mind wandering as he felt the heat growing against his hip as Ian leant himself into him.

He gripped his fingers tight in Ian’s hair and pulled him back, staring down at his pink lips and wishing he could ask him for what he wanted but unlike Ian he wasn’t quite so good at that.

Ian used one hand to hold Mickey’s leg up and let the sink take the rest of his weight as he held a finger up to his own lips, slipping it into his mouth and pulling it back out with a wet sheen to it. He eyes Mickey warily as he reached under him, pressing the tip of his finger gently against his rim.

The sound Mickey made was louder than he expected and as Mickey tightened his grip in his hair he managed to grow the words ‘do it’ from between his teeth and Ian slowly slid his finger inside him.

It was too slow and Mickey had seen bigger than his single finger. While spit wasn’t much good as lube for a single digit it would do.

He reached down to grab Ian’s arm, trying to get him to go faster and he seemed to take the hint because it wasn’t long before he was working faster and Mickey was pulling him in to bury his face in his neck.

“ _Harder_ ,” he growled.

Ian complied, curling his finger with each thrust of his hand.

Mickey pressed his lips to Ian’s neck, halfway between kissing him and moaning into him. He found the crook of his jaw and let his teeth leave a mark, not quite as dark as the one that Ian had left on him but enough so that it would last at least a day or two.

“Come on Gallagher, what else you got…” he grunted and Ian chucked.

“You should have told me you were going to show up,” he said, curling his finger over and over and making Mickey groan against his ear.

“Oh yeah?” he said.

“Yeah,” Ian said, pulling his finger out and tilting his face to look at him.

“What, you’re stopping?” he asked and Ian bit down on his lips as he nodded. “Why the fuck’re you doing that?”

Ian looked down at his cock, already hard again and shook his head. He shifted his hips forward and Mickey leant himself back as much as the sink would allow him as Ian pressed the head of his cock to Mickey’s entrance.

“Because if we keep going I am not going to want to stop…” he said.

“Why we gotta stop?” Mickey said, shifting his hips a little and biting hard on his lip at the feel of Ian so close to fucking him.

“You know why,” Ian said. “You should come over, to my place.”

He pulled himself away and leant on one of the neighbouring sinks as he let out a long steadying breath.

Mickey scoffed, letting his feel hit the floor and walking over to his clothes.

“What with your whole fucking family there?” he said. “Don’t think so.”

“They don’t care,” Ian said and Mickey just snorted.

“I ain’t going to your fucking place,” he said.

Ian shrugged, “whatever, I should probably start heading home anyway.”

“Uh huh,” Mickey said as he pulled on his jeans and tucked himself uncomfortably away so he could do up the zipper.

Ian made his way over to his clothes and both boys dressed slowly, Mickey walking out into the main gym once he was done.

He searched his pockets to find another joint and lit it up as Ian came walking out to join him.

“You going to head home too?” Ian asked.

“Maybe,” he said, blowing smoke out through his nose.

“Well where else you gotta be?” Ian asked.

“What’s it to you?”

Ian rolled his eyes and looked up at the ceiling.

“You’re irritating, do you know that?” he asked as he walked over to him, taking the joint from between his fingers and taking a long drag.

“Thought you athletes don’t need this shit?” Mickey said, watching the way his cheeks hollowed out and formed a circle as he blew out the smoke.

“Yeah well, one won’t hurt,” he said.

Mickey went to grab it back from him but Ian pulled it away. Mickey’s eyebrows shot up quickly and Ian reached out to pull him in.

“Don’t think you can just―”

“Do you want it back?” Ian asked with that cocky smile back on his lips.

Mickey huffed out in annoyance and grabbed him roughly by the shirt as he pulled him in for a kiss. As much as Ian may have wanted him to open his lips to make it deeper he didn’t let him, instead maintaining the roughness off it as he shoved him back.

Ian passed him back the joint hand gave him a smile.

“Usual spot on Monday then?” he asked as he started walking back towards the coach’s office.

“Whatever Gallagher,” Mickey said, taking another drag as he grinned back and disappeared from sight.

Whatever it was that they were doing, Mickey was definitely in too deep now.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, from now on I'll be updating this series as one story with multiple chapters, if you want to add a bookmark or read it there please click on the link! Thanks guys (:  
> [High School Misfits](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4991371/chapters/11466022)


End file.
